The next step
by ipwnlocks
Summary: Tokka lemon. 4 years after the war.
1. What I Learned From 'Fan Girl'

Tokka lemon

Toph bit her lip and giggled as she felt Sokka's haggard breath on her cheek in between gentle kisses to the nape of her neck. She was on her back on her bed in a formal fire nation outfit. She had grown to like the fire nation style and design. Of course, she hadn't had to use fire nation clothes as a disguise in over 4 years. Toph had grown to petite young woman, 16 years of age. As she had matured and her bosom had gotten plump and round she had noticed Sokka's attitude towards her changed, instead of treating her like 'the brat that you can't help but love' he started to stumble on his words when he talked to her. She had also noticed his eyes burning holes in her when he thought she was preoccupied, and not paying attention to him; when he did this, she would also notice his heartbeat quicken and he would sometimes shift uncomfortably, as if Momo had found his way inside Sokka's pants. Toph did not understand his behavior for a long time, chalking it up to "stupid meathead behavior". Until one night she asked Katara if Aang had done the same thing around her. Katara giggled and put her hand to her mouth when Toph asked.

"Well, yes" she said, sighing at the recollection of found old memories. "But I'm not sure about my brother; he has always been weird, especially around girls. Remember what happened to Suki?" She asked the blind bender sitting across from her as they sipped tea in Katara and Aang's house.

"Yeah, I remember what happened to 'fan girl', she dumped Sokka about six months after the war because he was so awkward around her, she thought their love had gone from the relationship, so she went back to Kyoshi Island and left Sokka Heartbroken!" Toph said the last line with a raising anger in her voice.

"Toph?" Katara said, snapping Toph out of her memories. Toph looked down and saw she had slammed her first down on the stone floor and left a large crack.

"Sorry… I got a little carried away" Toph said in a meek tone.

"well, it seems like Sokka likes you, just don't break his heart, ok? Aang and I don't have that much extra room." She said leaning back and running her hand over her swollen belly, indicating Kya still in Katara's womb.

It was about 3 years after the war when Sokka had finally confessed his feelings for Toph. She knew he was telling the truth when the words "I Love you" finally came out of his tongue-tied mouth. Toph was elated at the confirmation of his feelings, she had had same the longing for him as she did for her. They had since been formally dating, holding hands, going to dinner with Katara and Aang as double dates and the like. It had not been until tonight that they had decided to take their relationship to the next level. They had been to some fancy restraunt in the upper ring where they had both ordered sake shots. After being thoroughly trashed on the sake, Sokka had become especially affectionate, and had started to kiss and hug on Toph before they had even left the building. They walked home lip-locked almost the entire way. As they entered the house, Sokka quickly kicked off his shoes and picked up Toph to carry her to the bedroom. She squeaked in surprise by being so easily picked up by the strong tribesman. If anyone besides Sokka had picked her up without her permission she would have sent them so far underground, not even the great Badger-Moles could dig them out. She loved being so close to the young man, even if it meant being out of contact with her element.

Sokka gently set her down on her back and ran his hands down her pale legs and stopped on the soles of her feet and started to take off the "shoes" she had worn out to dinner. Of course, there were no bottoms to these shoes so Sokka instead rubbed her feet with one hand while removing the husk of the shoes with his other hand. Toph sighed in light pleasure as he stroked her calloused feet. After taking off her shoes, Sokka crawled up her slender body, straddling her and bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Toph loved when the young warrior kissed her, it sent chills down her body, but made her feel warm at the same time. Her stomach jumped at his touch. Sokka started kiss down her neck. Toph bit her lip and giggled as she felt Sokka's haggard breath on her cheek in between gentle kisses to the nape of her neck.

She reached up and felt the warrior's strong chest and slipped a hand under his water tribe robes, tugging on the knot that kept his top closed. Sokka's robe unfurled and he looked down at his bare chest for a moment before looking into Toph's unseeing eyes and grinning. He kept up his assault on the girl until his mouth touched the top of her dress. He again looked up at her and put his two index fingers under the cloth of her top. Toph nodded happily at the man. Sokka slowly slid down Toph's dress until it was bunched up at her waist. He kissed her small but plump breasts through her breast wrap. Making Toph moan very lightly and arch her back only the slightest bit. Sokka continued to move south, kissing down her taught stomach, across her navel then once again stopping at her dress. Again, he looked up at her for permission, and once again she allowed his actions. He eagerly took her dress completely off and beheld the young girl, so beautiful in the moonlight shining through his window, clad only in her breast wrap and small loincloth.

As Sokka tried to regain his position over Toph, she grabbed his right forearm and pulled it out from under him. The small nimble bender flipped herself around so she was now on top of Sokka. She rubbed his chest with an "Oooohhh." then she slid her hands down, down, down until she snug the fingers under his waistband and tugged slightly. Giving Sokka her 'Blind Bandit' grin, then mocked Sokka's face when he had asked permission to de-cloth her.

"Maybe just this once…" He told the girl, grinning at her. Toph rolled her eyes at the young man and began to work on his waistband. Toph was straddling Sokka now, sitting on his growing member. Toph pulled free and the tribesman's waistband and gave a little giggle as she held it above her head, like her old earth rumble belt. As she celebrated she bounced up and down on Sokka's groin, causing him to let an auditable moan to escape to pass through his lips. The man's pleasure got Toph attention. She went back to his pants, unfastening the straps and buttons before dismounting the bed to pull off the man's pants. Sokka sat up on the foot of the bed, in front of the standing girl and admired her beauty.

Toph suddenly dropped to her knees in front of the young warrior, causing the tribesman to almost jump up before he saw what she was doing. She leaned in close the boy, her nose even with his naval. And peered down at his loincloth, which looked as if it was about to tear off. She took her index finger and placed it on the loincloth, the started to rub up and down the man's length through the fabric. She grinned in satisfaction as the warrior let out a surprised gasp under her touch.

"Toph!" The warrior exclaimed breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"I learned a lot from watching 'fan girl', she seemed to know what you liked…" The Last words seemed fraught with jealousy. She was now rubbing the man with two fingers.

"You watched us?" The man exclaimed before throwing his head back as another wave of pleasure passed through him. Sokka moaned through his teeth. Toph felt his 'thing' squirm and pound as he moaned from the sensation.

She laughed part from his inability to control himself, and partly from the thrill of being naughty and finally being caught. She had watched them multiple times before, through the walls of the house back at Ember Island. Back then they were going at it almost every night. She had watched and learned some of those slut's moves, the ones Sokka seemed to really enjoy.

She half-whispered to him "well, everyone in the house could hear you two… so I decided to 'watch' too…" Still smiling as she pressed down harder onto his fully-erect penis. He was about to respond when he felt the pressure and could do nothing but curl his toes and try to control his breathing.

Toph decided to stop being such a tease and hooked her fingers around the loincloth and quickly slipped it off the young man's hips, which were practically lifted off the bed with how hard he was thrusting already. As the loincloth lay on the floor Toph put her hands on the man's thighs, slowly sliding her hands towards him. She felt his heart rate pick up in anticipation of the touch. She could also feel his face flush out of embarrassment by being naked in front of Toph for the first time.

Toph grabbed the base; and felt Sokka jump at the gentle touch; Sokka's embarrassment instantly forgotten. She couldn't even touch her fingertips together around the man's impressive girth. She took her left hand and using just her palm she slid her hand up his length feeling every inch, every vein of the warrior's manhood. Sokka moaned as the young bender rubbed him slowly up and down.

"Damn meathead!" Toph exclaimed as she finally got to the tip of his cock. "How did 'fan girl' ever take this thing?" she asked playfully, starting to give the man a handjob.

Sokka blushed deep both from the magnificent act the girl was preforming, and from the question. "She uhh…. Usually complained a lot and said it hurt…" He moaned once again from the girl's actions.

"Wanna know what else I learned from that whore?" Slowly lowering her head toward Sokka's throbbing member.

Sokka saw what the young girl intended to do, and wasn't sure if she could fit it, but he sure wanted her to try! "Oh god, Toph, please…." He pleaded looking down at the girl with deep longing in his eyes.

Toph opened her mouth slightly and kissed the tip of the man's dick. She smiled as she felt the man shudder under the touch of her soft lips. Toph then dropped down to the base, where she still had a good grip and stuck out just the tip of her tongue and ran it up Sokka's length. The boy moaned in pure ecstasy at the sensation spreading throughout his body. She licked him up and down a couple time, savoring the tribesman's flavor. As she got the top his cock for the fourth time, she felt his strong hand rest on top of her head. She glanced up at him and sent out a wave of bending and could tell the boy was not panting with a huge smile on his face. She allowed him to guide her to his throbbing manhood. She pressed her mouth against the tip, then slowly opened her mouth to allow Sokka to enter her mouth. He was big, bigger than big. This big, hot, hard, long, thing that invaded her mouth was easily the largest thing that she had ever put in her mouth. She got down past the head, and only about an inch more into her mouth before her mouth was stuffd. She started to stroke his length with her right hand, which had been holding him steady ever since she had grabbed him. She started to bob her head up and down on him in unison with her hand sliding up and down. Sokka let go of her head, and instead had leaned back and was just letting out the occasional moans of pleasure.

After only a couple minutes of her first sex act with the man, Sokka's member started to get even bigger and harder than it had been before, almost gagging the young girl. She felt his dick start to pound as Sokka gritted his teeth, arched his back, and rolled his hips forward.

"Oh god, Toph! I'm gonna….." He choked out these words before he released his seed in Toph's mouth. She immediately lurched back and let him spray his juice on himself while he finished his orgasm. Only the first strand had landed on Toph's tongue, her instinct was to spit out his goo, but as she went to spit she noticed something odd. She didn't want to spit it out; she actually kind of liked the taste. It was hot and salty, but wasn't bad like the sea prunes Sokka was always talking about. She swallowed it and licked her lips. Coming back to reality, she noticed Sokka laying on his back, his cock lying on his stomach with several strands of cum on himself and on the bed sheets. His chest heaved and he had a look of complete bliss on his face, with his big tongue hanging out. Toph walked around and the side of the bed and plopped down beside Sokka, and put her hand on his chest.

"So," she said happily, smiling at the boy who was just coming down off his sex-induced high. "are you ready for round two, meathead? You haven't touched me yet…"

Sokka closed his mouth and leaned up on his arms. He looked at the young girl and gave her a toothy smile. "anytime you are babe."


	2. Returning The Favor

Tokka lemon chapter 2

Sokka slowly sat up and threw his legs off the side of the bed so he we sitting next to Toph. He threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close for a hug. Sokka stood up and wiped his stomach off with a nearby cleaning cloth. He then put his palm in between Toph's breasts and lightly pushed her on to her back. Toph played back; and then readjusted herself so her head was on her pillow. Sokka got between Toph's legs and leaned over the young girl to and, without asking for permission this time, started to take off Toph's breast wrap. Toph shifted and wiggled to help the young warrior, who was obviously having problems with the piece of clothing. As the breast wrap finally came off Sokka held his right arm straight out and dropped the clothing off the side of the bed.

Toph blushed as she felt the man looking at her private parts for the first time. Toph had her legs spread out so the back of her knees rested on Sokka's thighs and her ankles were close to the tribesman's toned butt. She was embarrassed by the position she was in, she felt vulnerable, but she couldn't deny that she felt really turned on by having the man's groin so close to hers.

Sokka leaned over again and stuck his tongue out, use the flat, wide part of his muscle he slowly started to lick the right side of her left breast, intentionally avoiding her small, bright pink, erect nipples. Sokka waited for the bender to give off a small moan before he slid his right hand slowly down her body, resting on her thigh and squeezing gently before moving his hand in between her legs, so that his fingertips were just above the sheets of the bed. He then skillfully pushed his middle finger forward. If her loincloth hadn't caught it, his finger would have certainly been lost in her nethers. He started to push and prod and rub up and down her vagina through the thin fabric.

Toph took in a sharp breath at the young mans touch. Sokka smiled at his accomplishment. He moved his head up and took his tongue from her soft, pale skin for only a moment before using the tip of his hot tongue to flick her hard left nipple. Before starting to circle around her nipple with his tongue. Toph lurched her back up as the young man started to tease her nipple. Sokka had one more trick up his sleeve. He took his remaining hand and slid it up her stomach before resting it on her left breast, then grabbed her right nipple between his thumb and index finger and lightly tugged it.

"Oh!" Toph moaned as the warrior had finally run out of ways to please her. She turned her head to the side, engrossed in the three completely different, but equally intoxicating, sensations that washed over her body. Every time Sokka tugged her right nipple, or slurped her left, and especially when her pushed extra hard on her crotch, she felt warm waves of pleasure wash over her whole body, her body started to arch against her will. She could feel the goose flesh creep up all over her legs, arm, and neck. Her toes curled and her breath was caught in her chest. She could feel 'something' coming; she had never felt this sensation before, but she loved it. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped, and released both her nipples and took away the pressure he had been steadily putting on her virgin, now soaking wet, privates. Toph felt the waves subside all of a sudden, and she didn't like it.

"Why did you stop?" she almost shouted at the young man who was now sitting back on his knees. She could faintly feel his large erection that was now brushing up against her thigh.

"You were getting ahead of yourself…" he told her in a very 'matter of fact' manner. He then put his right hand on her stomach and she felt that his fingers were covered in a warm sticky liquid. At this, Sokka reached down and started to tug off her loin cloth. It came off with little resistance and the girl was left nude on the bed. Sokka dropped the soaked loincloth to the side of the bed. Toph expected Sokka to get over her and stick his 'thing' inside her, like she had watched him do so many times with Suki. Instead, he pushed her legs up and rested her knees on his shoulders, his hands lying on her thighs. He slowly lowered his head and noticed her finely trimmed bush. He looked up at the girl and lifted his eyebrow, he knew she couldn't see his expression, but knew she would understand his question.

Toph could feel the man stop and look at her. She knew the reason. Toph blushed a deep crimson then looked away and said in a shy voice, "I heard boys like it…." The boy chuckled to himself at her response.

"Since when does the 'Blind Bandit' take advice from Ty-lee?" He asked her, knowing he would get no answer. He instead lowered his head and let his hot breath blow against her sensitive area. He then kissed her clit, very lightly. Sokka gained confidence as Toph took in another sharp breath at his touch. He kissed her up and down her 'slit'. Toph squirmed under the man's touch. Sokka stuck out her flat tongue and started his 'tease tactic' again, avoiding direct contact with her lower set of lips, instead licking everywhere else agonizingly slow, making the girl shift in anticipation.

"Ohhhhh…." Toph moaned. "God damn you, meathead!" She yelled at Sokka, her voice quivered in pleasure. Sokka look up to see Toph arching, looking almost like she was in pain. She had her right hand on her breast, fondling her nipple, trying to mimic Sokka's expert movements. Sokka only saw the amazingly erotic sight for a moment before her felt the benders surprisingly strong hand grab the back of his head and shove him into her virgin honey pot.

Sokka muffled his protest at the sudden loss of air. When his tongue, which was still hanging from his mouth entered the girl she relaxed her grip and rolled her head back. Sokka was able to reposition his head to get his oxygen supply back. With his head buried in her muff, Sokka could smell the girl's juices now, the scent was overwhelming, and smelled sweet to the young warrior. Sokka had retracted his tongue to barely out of his mouth when the girl had grabbed him. His tongue was less than an inch inside her folds when he started to flick his tongue around slowly inside her. He took both hands and wrapped them under her thighs, rubbing her ass with his fingertips. Sokka took both thumbs and pulled the skin from her vagina out to spread her out for easier access. Sokka pulled his head back and started working on the young bender.

"Oh my god, Sokka…." Toph was biting her lip, trying not to show just how much Sokka was affecting her, But with her opening her up and running her tongue inside her, she couldn't help but to moan. Sokka was delighted to find that he enjoyed their girl's taste. She was sweet, almost like the cactus juice from the dessert so many years ago. He greedily lapped up the juice that leaked from her 'honey pot'. With every stroke of his big, flat, 'meathead' tongue, Toph moaned and sighed and started to rock her hips towards his mouth out of pure ecstasy.

Sokka glanced up to see Toph with her eyes clamped shut, grabbing the sheets with a very tight grip. He felt her squeeze her thighs against the side of his head. Sokka felt a few tremors under his feet; he had a good idea what was going to happen next. Seizing the opportunity, he clamped her lips around the girl's clit and started to suck lightly. He let go of her left leg and slid the middle and index fingers of his right hand inside the girl, easily finding her G-spot and proceeded to make a "come hither" motion, stroking her sensitive area.

"Soooookkkk…. KKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!" Toph screamed as her body spasmed out of control. Her legs straightened, her toes curled, and her eyes shot open. Sokka let up on the intensity when he started to see the spires of earth shoot up from the ground, but didn't completely stopped, he continued to rub her clit with his thumb. Toph bent the earth around the bed without much control, but she was sure to not hit the boy. The girl cried in pleasure and her legs shook for a few moments, all the while Sokka watched with a big goofy smile on his face. As Toph started to come down from her first orgasm and brought her knees to her chest, feeling the hot waves of passion continue to wash over her, but decreasing in intensity. She finally sent out a wave of bending and found Sokka sitting on the edge of the bed, simply taking in the young girl's beauty. Toph rolled over to look at the young man. He bent down and kissed her very lightly on her lips.

"Sokka, that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced…" Toph said in a soft voice, returning Sokka's loving gaze.

"I can tell; you nearly destroyed the room." He waved his hand at the several spires of earth protruding from the ground.

"When it happened… I couldn't control my bending…it just felt SO good…" She made a quick gesture and the spires receded into the ground.

"I love you, Toph Bei Fong" The tribesman said in a low, husky voice as he kissed her again. Toph smiled up at the man and replied with a nod.

"I love you too, Sokka." She said in a groggy voice. Sokka could see her eyes starting to droop. He grabbed the blanket and covered her still naked body and kissed her on her forehead. Sokka slipped into the bed and put his arm around her, feeling her chest already heaving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. She was spent, and already fallen fast asleep. Sokka simply smiled and snuggled his head into the back of her neck, and was quickly taken by his own exhaustion.


	3. Her 'Real' Father

The next step part 3

_8 years later_

Sokka rolled over in the bed and felt the other side of the mattress for his wife. His hand, instead of finding Toph's stomach, touched Lin's legs.

"Daddy…" Lin whined, being awaken from her sleep.

"Hmmm?" Sokka hummed, still half-asleep. He cracked open his eyes to see the room flooded with the early morning light, Lin was laying in the spot in between Sokka and where Toph had laid, her side of the bed was empty.

"Sorry honey, where is your mother?" Sokka asked the sleepy eyed girl lying next to him. Lin focused on Sokka in front of her with sleepy eyes.

"Mommy has to go to the station early this morning…" Lin said with a yawn as she stretched in the bed. Sokka smiled at the 7 year-old and then ran his hand through her hair and kissed her on the forehead before getting out of bed.

"Toph?" Sokka called as he opened the bedroom door in their house in Republic City. Sokka listened for a minute before hearing Toph's enchanting voice waft through the air from the bathroom.

"I'm in the shower; I'll be out in a minute!" Sokka got a small smirk at the mental image. They had showered together many times before; and Sokka absolutely loved it. Sokka turned back to the bedroom and walked to his dresser. He peered over at Lin, still lying in the bed trying to go back to sleep.

"Go get dressed Lin, you are supposed to go to the air temple with aunt Katara today, remember?" Sokka instructed the young girl. She grumbled in protest as she slid out of the bed and drudged out of the room. Sokka closed the door behind the girl and got dressed in his councilmen clothes. He was supposed to attend a meeting in three hours.

Toph got dressed and then helped Lin get dressed as Sokka ate breakfast. It was a typical morning, just getting ready for the day. There was a knock on the door, and Sokka answered it. Katara stood on the other side of the door.

"Sokka!" the water bender exclaimed before pushing her way into the house and throwing her arms around her brother. "Where are Toph, and Lin?" Sokka gestured over his shoulder as he heard Toph's metal armor clink while she walked out of Lin's room in her police uniform. Toph walked towards Sokka, holding Lin's hand.

"I thought I head sugar queen…." Toph said with a smirk reminiscent of her 'blind bandit' days.

"Toph and her nicknames…." Katara said as she shook her head.

"Is Aang doing ok?" Sokka asked, not wanting his sister and wife to get into another fight.

"Oh, yeah… just a lot of meetings and responsibility, he is leaving this morning for a three day trip to meet with Firelord Zuko and his counselors." Katara said with a sigh.

"Well, thanks for babysitting Lin today, Katara." Sokka said.

"Oh it's no problem; Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin all really like it when Lin comes over to play." Katara said with a smile. With this, Sokka turned around and kneeled down to Lin's level.

"Are you ready to go to aunty Katara's? Just don't rough up your boyfriend too much, huh?" Sokka said the last part as he looked at Katara and gave a little wink. Katara just smiled in return. Lin's face turned bright red.

"Tenzin is not by boyfriend!" She nearly shouted to everyone in the room. Sokka laughed.

"I never said 'Tenzin'." Sokka said with a wide smile. Lin's face got even brighter as she looked down and took a step behind Toph to hide.

"As much as I'd love to visit, I have to get back to the island before Aang leaves for the Fire Nation. Come on Lin, I brought Appa." Katara said in her ever-soothing tone. Lin's face still had a red tint as she walked towards her aunt. Katara took her hand and led her out the door.

"I'll have her home by six, ok?" Katara called back as she helped Lin up the sky bison.

"That will be fine, thanks again Katara!" Sokka yelled from the doorway, then added. "Play nice, Lin!" Lin simply nodded at Sokka"

"Goodbye you two." Katara called from Appa's head."

"Goodbye! Say hi to Aang for us!" The two shouted as Appa lifted off the ground and headed for Air Bender Island. Sokka and Toph turned back into their house and closed the door.

"So… Lin said you have to be at the station early this morning?" Sokka asked his wife, in a mildly sad tone.

"Yeah…. I'm supposed to take care of some things today at the station…" Toph said in an equally mournful tone. "Ya know, 'meathead'… I know I don't say it enough, and you know I'm not for all the sappy stuff, but I am really lucky to have you…" Sokka was a little surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, when we first started dating it was great… but then there was that ONE night we fought and I got drunk… I can't believe I hooked up with 'The Duke'…" Toph said in a very regretful voice. "But after I found out I was carrying Lin, you took my back… and swore to be her father. So, I'm lucky to have you… most men would have turned me away. Even though you aren't Lin's father, you are her 'daddy'."

"I know….do you think she thinks differently about me since we told her?" Sokka said as he looked at the ground, remembering how confused Lin had been when they broke the news.

"Of course not, you're her daddy, and always will be, even if you're not her real father." Toph said, caught in her own memories.

Sokka walked over to Toph. She put his finger under her chin and raised her face to his, before planting a kiss of her lips. As Sokka started to pull away, Toph lurched towards him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When she released him, Sokka chuckled.

"Can't have any of that, chief you are supposed to be at work in twenty minutes…" Sokka teased the earth bender.

"Heh, I'm the boss right? I can be late if I want to…" Toph responded with a devilish smile on her face. Sokka's eyes widened at what she was suggesting. "And I know you don't have to be at that silly old council meeting for another 2 hours…" Toph said with a smirk as she grabbed Sokka's top and pulled him towards her.

"Hmmm… wanting to give Lin a sibling?" Sokka asked as he peered into Toph's beautiful, pale green eyes. Toph smiled up at him, with her arms around his neck and then stood on her tip toes, giving Sokka a peck on the lips before whispering.

"Maybe." Sokka reached around her back, and with grunt he picked up Toph's petite form, even clad in her metal armor. He turned around and walked to their bedroom. He set her down on the side of their bed in a sitting position. He stood up in front of Toph and stripped his top off, pulling it over his head. By the time Sokka had removed his top, Toph was clad only in bra and panties, having bent all her armor off at once.

"I love you so much…" Sokka said with a huge smile. He attacked Toph on the bed, pushing her on her back. Sokka straddled her and started kissing her neck.

Toph giggled and bit her lip.


End file.
